Harry Styles
Harry Edward Styles est un membre du groupe One Direction avec Louis Tomlinson, Liam Payne et Niall Horan. Il est le plus jeune du groupe. Enfance. Harry naît à Redditch, Worcestershire, au Royaume-Uni, le 1er février 1994. Il est le fils d'Anne Twist et de Des Styles. Quand il était jeune, il adorait chanter et était influencé par les Rolling Stones et Elvis Presley. Plus tard, Harry, Gemma et Anne déménagent à Holmes Chapel, Cheshire, après le départ du père d'Harry. Dans son audition pour X-Factor, Harry mentionna le fait qu'il voulait faire des études de droits, si jamais il ne perçait pas dans la musique. Dans le magasine AnOther Man, la sœur d'Harry, Gemma a révélée qu'il aurait aussi envisagé une carrière professionnelle en tant que physiothérapeute. Carrière Musicale. 'Débuts :' Harry était le chanteur du groupe White Eskimo avec deux guitaristes, Hayden Morris et Nick Clough, ainsi qu'un batteur, Will Sweeny. Ils ont été tous les quatre concourir dans Battle of the Bands. Les garçons gagnèrent la compétition, et Harry réalisa qu'il aimait chanter devant un plus grand public. X-Factor : En 2010, quand il avait 16 ans, Harry auditionna pour la saison 7 d'X-Factor. Harry chanta " Isn't She '' Lovely''" et il reçut des commentaires positifs venant de Simon Cowell et de Nicole Scherzinger. Au camp, il chanta "Stop Crying Your Heart", mais il perdit et Simon Cowell le plaça dans le groupe One Direction, pour qu'il continue l'aventure. Ils finirent 3ème de la compétition et obtinrent un contrat d'enregistrement avec le label de Simon Cowell. Le groupe réalisa son premier album " Up All Night" en Novembre 2011. Avec le temps, ils réalisèrent 4 albums de plus, "Take Me Home", "Midnight Memories", "Four" et "Made in the A.M.". Ecriture : En Mai 2016, pendant une interview, le chanteur du groupe Snow Patrol, Johnny McDaid révéla que pendant l'année, il avait écrit de nombreuses chansons avec Harry. En 2014, Harry avait co-écrit une chanson avec la chanteuse Meghan Trainor et le groupe de rock, Kodaline. Il a aussi écrit la chanson " Just A Little Bit Of Your Heart" pour Ariana Grande. 2016 - Carrière Solo. Musique Solo : Le 25 mai 2016, le journal numérique The Sun publia une citation du chanteur du groupe OneRepublic, Ryan Tedder, qui déclara vouloir faire une collaboration avec Harry, au début de son album solo. Le 25 août, le chanteur Michael Buble que sa prochaine chanson avec été co-écrite avec Harry Styles et Meghan Trainor. Certains rapport non-confirmé déclare qu'Harry aurait signé un contrat de 80 million de dollars avec Columbia Records en novembre 2016. Le 28 novembre, le chanteur anglais, Robbie Williams déclara dans une interview, qu'il vit Harry à l'aéroport et que ce dernier lui dit, qu'il travaillait sur une chanson avec le chanteur américain, Bruno Mars et le producteur suédois, Max Martin. Carrière au cinéma : Le 11 mars 2016, un site cinématographique assura qu'Harry avait obtenu un rôle dans le film de guerre de Christopher Nolan prévu pour 2017, Dunkirk. Malgré le fait que ça n'ai jamais été confirmé, Harry fut photographié dans un des costumes du film en mai 2016. Ses collègues du film et Nolan déclarèrent qu'il avait décider de donner plus de profondeur au rôle d'Harry, en lui donnant plus de dialogues, d'actions et de passages à la caméra. Harry voyagea jusqu'au Pays-Bas en juillet pour le tournage, et ce dernier se termina à Los Angeles en septembre 2016. La première de Dunkirk aura normalement lieu le 21 juillet 2017. Autres : Le 5 juillet, Harry fut invité par le Professeur Robert Winston, le père de Ben Winston, à la Chambre des Lords, pour débattre sur l'impact du Brexit sur le Royaume-Uni. Le 26 septembre 2016, Harry révéla sur son compte Instagram, trois couvertures de différentes éditions spéciales du magasine AnOther Man. Le magasine dut mit en vente le 29 septembre, et à l'intérieur se trouve plusieurs interviews, de Sir Paul McCartney, Chelsea Handler, ou de la sœur d'Harry, Gemma. A l'intérieur se trouve, 30 photos exclusives d'Harry, prises entre mai et juillet 2016, et ainsi des photos où Harry apparu les cheveux court à nouveau, chose qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis 3 ans. Vie Personnelle. Famille : ' Les parents d'Harry, Anne Twist et de Desmond "Des" Styles. Peu après, Des et Anne divorcèrent, et Anne se remaria avec Robin Twist. Harry a une grande sœur, Gemma, travaillant comme journaliste pour ''The Debrief. Il possède plusieurs tatouages dédiés à différents membres de sa famille. Harry a aussi trois cousins, Matt, Ella et Ben Selley. Vie Amoureuse. '''Felicity Skinner : Harry sortit avec Felicity Skinner pendant un an, quand ils avaient tous les deux 15 ans. En 2012, elle déclara aux médias, qu'elle n'avait pas parler à Harry depuis 2010. Elle le décrivit comme " un très bon petit-ami, très romantique, et oui, timide". Elle déclara aussi que le relation s'arrêta principalement à cause de la distance qui les séparaient. Caroline Flack : Harry sortit ensuite avec Caroline Flack en 2011, il avait 17 ans, et elle 32.Leur relation causa de nombreuses controverses, principalement dû à leurs 15 ans d'écarts. Ils se sont rencontrés en 2010, quand Harry auditionnait pour l'émission X-Factor, et Caroline était une co-responsable de l'émission The Xtra Factor. Les rumeurs de leur relation amoureuse débutèrent le 16 octobre 2011, quand quelqu'un dit qu'il les avaient vus s'embrasser. Elles continuèrent jusqu'en décembre 2011, quand Harry fut photographié quittant son appartement de Londres, tôt le matin. Cependant, aucun des deux ne confirma qu'ils avaient été réellement ensemble. En janvier 2012, Harry posta sur Twitter, un message indiquant que leur relation été terminé. En mai 2015, Caroline déclara à propos de leur relation : " Je ne vais jamais m'excuser pour ça, parce que ce n'était rien, ça n'était pas sérieux et personne n'a été blessé." Taylor Swift : Harry et la chanteuse américaine, Taylor Swift sortirent ensemble de novembre 2012 à janvier 2013. Après que Taylor stoppa sa relation avec Connor Kennedy, en octobre 2012, elle fut photographiée pendant tous le mois suivant, portant un collier avion, similaire à celui d'Harry. Le couple fut de nombreuses fois photographiés, se tenant la main, à New York, où Taylor vit, et dans le Cheshire, le comté natal d'Harry, jusqu'en décembre 2012. Beaucoup de rumeurs disent que certaines chansons écrites par Harry ou Taylor, étaient à propos de l'un ou l'autre. Kendall Jenner : Même si une relation amoureuse n'eut jamais été confirmé, Harry et la star et mannequin, Kendall Jenner, ont été de nombreuses fois vu ensemble, à la fin de 2013. En janvier 2014 et en décembre 2015, ils allèrent ensemble en vacances. Et ils furent photographiés s'embrassant dans un restaurant par un paparazzi. De plus, lors du 1D Day, en 2013, Harry dit à Piers Morgan, qu'ils avaient été dîner ensemble mais hésita à dire qu'ils étaient ensembles. En janvier 2016, la soeur de Kendall, Khloe Kardashian, déclara qu'elle les considérait comme un couple car elle les avaient vu souvent sortir ensemble. En août 2016, Kendall déclara qu'elle n'avait pas eu de petit-ami depuis 2 ans, montrant ainsi qu'elle n'était jamais sorti avec Harry. En novembre, Harry fut invité à son 21ème anniversaire. Controverses. Larry Stylinson (2011-...) : Depuis 2011, Harry et son partenaire Louis ont eut de nombreuses spéculations sur leur possible relation amoureuse, particulièrement quand ils ont annoncés, en 2010, qu'ils avaient décidés de vivre ensemble après qu'X-Factor se finit. Après de nombreuses interviews, ils s'appelèrent eux-même Larry Stylinson (L'ouis Tom'linson/H'arry' Sty'les) et Harry déclara un jour dans une interview "''Jusqu'à ce que je trouve la fille parfaite, j'ai Louis." Leurs mères respectives twittèrent souvent à propos de la relation de leurs fils. En octobre 2011, Louis tweeta " Toujours dans mon cœur'' @Harry_Styles. Cordialement Louis.". Ce tweet apparu quelques temps après que Louis commença à sortir avec Eleanor Calder, et de nombreuses fans pensèrent que Louis et Harry avaient été forcés de rompre par leur management. Ce tweet de Louis, dépassa les 2 millions de retweets le jour de la St-Valentin en 2016. Ni Harry, ni Louis ne parlèrent de ce tweet ou de son sens. En 2012, beaucoup de rumeurs parlèrent du fait qu'Harry avait déménagé et plus tard, Louis tweeta sur son compte Twitter : "''Larry est la plus grosse connerie dont je n'ai jamais entendu parler." Cependant, ce jour là, une photo de Louis fut posté par Liam sur Facebook, où Louis pouvait être vu dormant, à l'heure où il aurait dû poster ce tweet. Entre 2013 et 2014, Louis et Harry ne furent plus aussi proche qu'avant, jusqu’au mariage de la mère de Louis, où Harry fut vu avec la mariée et la famille de Louis. En 2014, le directeur de clip musicaux, Ben Winston, demanda aux membres du groupe, quelle rumeur détestait-il le plus à propos d'eux, mais encore une fois, ni Harry, ni Louis ne parlèrent de cette relation. De 2012 à 2014, Louis et Harry se tatouèrent de nombreuses fois, et beaucoup de fan trouvèrent que leurs tatouages étaient liés : bateau/boussole, corde/ancre, Oops/Hi (considérer comme leurs premiers mots à l'un-l'autre), cœur/flèche et la rose/dague. En effet, ce dernier fut le plus connu car Louis se tatoua une dague à l'endroit exacte où se trouvait la rose d'Harry. En 2015, leur amitié resta la même, malgré les rumeurs et en août, Harry fut invité à l'anniversaire de la sœur de Louis, avec Liam. Pendant la promo de leur album, en novembre 2015, ils furent assit côte à côte dans de nombreuses interviews. En 2016, ils vivent tous les deux à Los Angeles. '''2014 : En novembre, une journaliste demanda à Liam et Harry qu'elle était la chose la plus important chez une partenaire, Liam déclara : "Féminine, c'est un bon début." et Harry répondit : "C'est pas si important.". Peu après, à un concert, Harry fut vu portant le maillot d'un joueur de football américain, venant de faire son coming-out, Michael Sam, il a aussi tenu de nombreux drapeaux arc-en-ciel ( représentant la communauté gay), portant un bracelet au même couleur et tenant un mug au même couleur, dans le clip musical de la chanson "Drag Me Down". Tatouages. Chansons écrites. Up All Night : * "Taken" — écriture * "Everything About You" — écriture * "Same Mistakes" — écriture Take Me Home : * "Back For You" — écriture * "Summer Love" - écriture Midnight Memories : * "Right Now" — écriture * "Story of My Life" — écriture * "Happily" — écriture * "Something Great" — écriture My Everything (Ariana Grande) : * "Just a Little Bit of Your Heart" —écriture Four : * "Night Changes" — écriture * "Where Do Broken Hearts Go" — écriture * "Fool's Gold" —écriture * "Change Your Ticket" — écriture Made in the A.M. : * "Perfect" — écriture * "If I Could Fly" — écriture * "Walking in the Wind" — écriture * "A.M." — écriture Citations. * “''I have a lot of friends and some of them are girls - and apparently I'm dating all of them"'' (On his numerous rumoured romances, 60 Minutes Australia interview) * “''I’m 100 percent in this band. I still want to be touring with One Direction in ten years. I’ll be doing it until I’m old and people are telling me to stop''.” * “''Some of rumors are funny. Some of them are ridiculous. Some of them are annoying. I don’t want to be one of those people that complains about the rumours. I never like it when a celebrity goes on Twitter and says, ‘This isn’t true!’ It is what it is; I tend not to do that''." (He said in an interview with GQ U.K. in 2013.) * "You don't want someone like that. I'm serious. Pick someone who's supportive." (After a fan told him she was dumped by her boyfriend for attending their concert in 2014). * "I just love the imperfections of vinyl. The scratches and crackles - you don't get that from anything else. It has a warmth to it. I think my favourite album cover is the Plastic Ono Band's 'Live Peace In Toronto 1969'. It's so simple. It's perfect." Anecdotes. * Son signe astrologique est Poisson. * Son compte Instagram est : https://www.instagram.com/harrystyles/ * Son compte Twitter est : https://twitter.com/Harry_Styles * Il possède 4 tétons, qui sont visible lors du clip musical de "Kiss You.". * Il supporte la campagne HeForShe, de 2014. * Il est ami avec de nombreuses célébrités comme Ed Sheeran, Irving Azoff, Cara Delevingne, Nick Grimshaw, Alexa Chung, Cindy Crawford et Mick Jagger. * Il a des tatouages en communs avec Ed Sheeran et Nathan Followill. * Il a le second tweet le plus retweeté en 2016.